


Troublemaker

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children of Characters, Draco is the Cool Dad, Family Feels, Harry is the Strict Dad, Lily is a Little Shit, M/M, Mentions of Miscarriage(s), Protective Siblings, Scorpius is Over Protective, Siblings, Surprise Ending, Swearing, troublemakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: “Headmistress McGonagall. Can I have a word with my children?” Harry asked calmly, the woman nodded her head and left the office, “Now, which one of you little shits did it?”
“Harry. We do not refer to them as little shits to their faces.” Draco smiled, “Now. My darlings, which one did it?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that my parents call me a little shit affectionately. It's not in a mean way at all.

* * *

It was weird to think about it, but for some reason Scorpius was having an extremely sentimental day. Since there wasn’t that large of an age gap between him and James, every fond memory he had involved his younger brother. Like the time that they out a potion in their papa’s hair that made his hair go from blond to pink. They were grounded for a week, but it was definitely worth it.

But added to the sentiment, Scorpius was having a bad day. Everything just didn’t seem to be going right. He managed to mess up a potion, which was something that he NEVER did.  
“What are you going to do? Call daddy and complain about the big bad bullies?” A voice teased from a corner in the corridor, and Scorpius wasn’t the sort of person to allow anyone to get bullied, so he was rushing over there within minutes.

“No.” James snorted, “You picked the wrong wizard to mess with.”

“Oh really? Do tell us why pretty boy.” The wizard laughed, his laugh, turning into a groan as soon as he was hexed.

“Because that’s my little brother.” Scorpius hissed out, wand pointed to the other wizards in the group. James seemed highly amused by the whole thing and let out a laugh as the group dispersed and ran down the corridor, “Jamie, are you okay?”

“I’m good. Thanks for that.” James smiled widely, “I thought it would be better if I took the brunt of it because I don’t think Longbottom can handle it.”

“Playing hero again.” Scorpius smiled, ruffling James’ hair, “No wonder they put you in Gryffindor.”

“You’re the one who always play hero, but you’re a Slytherin.” James pointed out, fixing his hair, “And Lily’s a Hufflepuff and Sev’s a Ravenclaw. We’re all in different houses.”

“Still think that it shocked Papa and Dad.” Scorpius laughed, “Do you remember their faces when they found out Lil’s was sorted into Hufflepuff? I think it was more of a big deal back in their day.”

“What are you two doing? Causing trouble?” Lily asked, sneaking up on them, “You know Papa won’t be happy!”

“Do you really think they would get caught this early on?” Severus laughed, he was sporting lilac hair and it surprisingly suited him. Even though they were all attending the same school, Scorpius didn’t see Lily and Severus as much as he saw James.

“Sevy! You’re the cutest thing!” Lily yelled, hugging her younger brother. In turn making her older brothers laugh.

“Lily! Stop!” Severus frowned, “You’re ruining my hair!”

“Let us have a turn!” James grinned, hugging Severus tightly, making the younger teenager groan loudly.

“Now what are the four of you doing?” Headmistress McGonagall asked curiously, startling the teenagers, “Please tell me I won’t have to contact your parents?”

“We’re just having a family reunion.” Lily smiled mischievously, “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go back to my common room.”

As soon as Lily disappeared, a loud explosion was heard from one of the classrooms and Scorpius resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had a feeling that Lily was the cause of the explosion.  
“Oh dear Merlin. Not again.” McGonagall sighed, rushing over to the classroom to see what happened.

“That’s our cue to leave.” Scorpius told his younger sibling. He knew they were going to get called into the office anyway, but it was better to scram.

ღ

Harry was rushing with his robes, to think that he and Draco were meeting up with Headmistress McGonagall was worrying.  
“Harry, are you ready yet?” Draco asked, the blonde was wearing a simple black robe, with a slim fit royal blue tuxedo and waist coat underneath.

“Why are you dressed so formal?” Harry complained, he was just wearing an ordinary suit underneath his robe. And here Draco was, looking like he just walked out of a fashion magazine.

“Because I’m taking you out after.” Draco stated, “So I suggest you throw on your green waist coat.”

“Err, okay.” Harry agreed reluctantly, watching as Draco found the waist coat with ease and gave it to Harry. It almost felt like Draco had orchestrated the whole thing in his head. That he knew that Harry was going to do something like this.

“Can’t believe we’re going to have to travel by floo. Apparating would make things so much easier.” Draco groaned, the blond made it obvious that he hated travelling by floo. It was something that he always commented on because he just hated how he ended up with soot on his clothes and hair.

“That’s why I was going to wear an ordinary suit.” Harry said to himself, that wasn’t really the reason. But Draco didn’t have to know that.

“Liar.” Draco snorted, “You’re a simple man Harry Potter, but I am going to always be there to improve your wardrobe. Because I want everyone to see what I see.”

“You see a lot more than everyone else.” Harry laughed, there was a time that someone had managed to snap a picture of his bare torso while he was on holiday with Draco and the blond didn’t take too well to that. He wasn’t entirely sure how Draco did it, but he managed to make sure that the picture wasn’t published. Or any other picture. Apart from the ones that he decided on.

“And that’s how it’s always going to be. I refuse to let anyone else see what’s underneath.” Draco muttered stubbornly, “We should probably head off, we don’t want to get on Minerva’s bad side.”

“Please don’t call her Minerva to her face.” Harry moaned, “We have to be professional.”

“Fine. I won’t call her by her name.” Draco sighed, before stepping in front of the fireplace and yelling his destination. Harry did the same thing after and was immediately thrown back to his Hogwarts days when he stepped into Dumbledore’s old office. Headmistress McGonagall was already looking at the two with a stern expression, Harry’s eyes finally landed on all four of his children and withheld the temptation to smack his forehead. Of course McGonagall would want to see them because of their children.

“What on earth have you guys done?” Harry frowned, giving each teen a pointed look. All of his children were troublemakers, but he had never had to deal with them all being in trouble at the same time.

“Well. Your children refuse to tell me which one of them caused the classroom explosion.” Headmistress McGonagall sighed, “Your children were the only ones in the corridor at the time.”

“Oh dear Melin.” Harry hissed, shaking his head. Draco let out a little laugh, but shut up as soon as Harry glared at him.

“Now which one of you did it?” Draco asked them, “You all know not to get on my bad side.”

“We didn’t do it!” Lily yelled, “We were just talking.”

“I did it.” Scorpius lied, “I’m sorry for not telling anyone sooner.”

“No. I did it.” Severus argued, “It was me.”

“What are you talking about? It was me.” James snorted. Harry just stared at his children and he was would have been proud of them if the context was different.

“Well, I guess you’re going to have punish them all Headmistress McGonagall.” Draco sighed, “I’m sorry that they’re being difficult.”

“It’s okay.” McGonagall stated, “You are all to attend a week of detentions with me.”

“Okay.” They agreed in unison.

“Headmistress McGonagall. Can I have a word with my children?” Harry asked calmly, the woman nodded her head and left the office, “Now, which one of you little shits did it?”

“Harry. We do not refer to them as little shits to their faces.” Draco smiled, “Now. My darlings, which one did it?”

“I did it.” Lily answered, “But it was an accident! It wasn’t supposed to explode!”

“Well. Now we know who she got her potion making skills from.” Draco snorted, earning a glare from Harry, “I didn’t say it was you.”

“No. But you implied it.” Harry frowned, “I’ll have you know I was actually quite good at making potions.”

“Only after you got that half blooded Prince’s potions textbook.” Draco smiled, wincing slightly at the hex Harry sent his way, “Lily. You’re grounded for a week when you get back home.”

“And Scorpius you can’t keep taking the blame for all your siblings.” Harry scolded, “If someone does something wrong they need to own up to it.”

“Listen to your Dad.” Draco grounded out, “Because I do need some test subjects for my potions. You do remember what happened to Mr Fluffykins?”

“He blew up.” Lily squeaked. Harry had to muffle his laughter because that never happened, Mr Fluffykins was perfectly well and was living with Ginny.

“Please behave.” Harry begged, “And I’ll see you all home during the holidays.”

“Bye Dad and Papa!” They yelled in unison, hugging onto Harry and then moving onto hugging Draco.

“We love you.” Draco smiled, pressing kisses to their heads, “And we expect to not be called back to see Minerva. If you do intend to be naughty, please don’t get caught.”

“Draco.” Harry warned, pulling the blond away from their children.

Before they left they said bye to Headmistress McGonagall and their children waved them off. Harry was currently giving Draco the silent treatment.  
“You can’t still be angry with me.” Draco sighed.

“I can’t believe that you.” Harry frowned, “If you intend to be naughty, please don’t get caught.”

“That was a joke.” Draco moaned, “Can we please enjoy this dinner.”

“Wait. What’s going on?” Harry asked suspiciously, “You don’t have a mistress that you’re leaving me for, do you?”

“Harry. I just wanted you to be the first to know.” Draco smiled, “But Pansy is in labour. She has been for a few hours now.”

“Oh.” Harry smiled brightly, “I can’t wait to meet the little one.”

“I know.” Draco laughed. Pansy was a big part of their life and it was always sad to see her have difficulties with her pregnancies. And now she was going to be having her first child and Harry was just so happy for his friend.

“I can’t believe our kids grew up so fast.” Harry frowned, “I wish they stayed little a little longer.”

“We can always have another child if you miss it so much.” Draco suggested.

“No. I think maybe we should get a pet or something.” Harry laughed.

“You sure you don’t want another girl?” Draco queried, earning a suspicious look from Harry.

“Are you trying to tell me that you’re pregnant?” Harry asked back wearily, he wouldn’t mind having another child, but four teenagers were already a handful.

“Yes.” Draco answered, “Twins.”

** fin **


End file.
